Empire of broken souls
by The Sad Rose
Summary: This story follows Clary living in the new empire with Jace and Jonathan as rulers. Will she accept her place by their side as a queen, or will she continue to resist even after the death of her parents. Will the forming resistance be able to defeat the new King and will Alec and Isabelle be able to save Clary and Jace before it's too late? ( Sequel to Broken Angel )
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and follows!**

 **I decided to replace the first chapter with this one since I wasn't happy with the first one, I hope you understand ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments or its characters only the plot.**

 **Rated M**

 **SEQUEL -TO- BROKEN ANGEL**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Everything was a scary blur from portaling themselves from the Seelie realm back to Idris.

Loud music, colorful drinks and dancing downworlders swirling around in the cold grass laughing and smiling.

Clary continue to stay in her shocked state making sure to keep her shattered gaze down as the group continues to move forward.

Her mother just died, it doesn't matter how many times she repeats the sentence in her head she still can't believe its true.

Her mom who she cried to when she was scared of the dark, her mom who would kiss and blow on her sores after she fell and scraped her knees and elbows. That person was forever gone, the only piece of he that was left was vague memories.

If she lived in the mundane world she would have been put in a foster home. She would have no one not even Jace..

Clary swallows down a forming lump in her throat, the pain in her chest makes her want to just stop and lay down on the soft grass, close her eyes and float away somewhere else.

Someone bumps into her from behind making her almost crash into the soldier walking infront of her

,"walk faster" the person sneers.

She bites her cheek hard to stop herself from crying out loud.

 _Walk Clary, everything is going to be okay just walk_

Everywhere she looks she sees death, burnt down houses and buildings to the dead animals and bodies covering the ground.

She should bury each one of them since this is her fault, but she can't say anything she just continues to walk with her head bent down in shame.

The scary realisation hits her that she has no family left aside from her brother.

The petite redhead lifts her head up to look at the sky.

She doesn't know what she expects to see, maybe an angel, maybe a light of hope but the sky has turned grey and silent.

All birds flown away with the lives of all the fighting people dressed in black.

There's a faint smoke in the air coming from the burnt down houses. The scent makes her nose sting and her eyes fill with water.

The once green grass was now covered in blood and abandoned weapons.

Maybe she should have killed herself, because just then maybe Jonathan would have spared everyone, and Idris would still be intact.

But she can't lie, she knows Jonathan would have been driven by rage if she were to kill herself.

He would burn down the world and leave no remains what so ever left in his rage.

She tries to blink away the water in her eyes. She's not sure if its coming from the smoke or because she's crying.

Her dress flies around her in the wind and the luxurious material feels heavy against her damp skin as they continue to walk though the thick forest.

Only the strides of the marching soldiers leather clad feet can be heard through the deserted landscape.

Even though everything is dead, she clings onto the small hope that some people managed to escape her brothers wrath. But even if they did she knows they wouldn't think twice before killing her.

After two hours of walking they finally reach their destination.

They stop outside a large manor rooted deep inside of the thick forest, faraway from the city.

The manor is more like an old fairytale castle in her artistic eyes. If Simon were here he would have said that the castle looked like a smaller version of Hogwarts.

Long stone walls are set around the ground making it impossible to climb in or out. The only way in is through a old majestic looking gate.

The proud manor looks like it has 4 floors, there's a long pathway leading up to the two large front doors were the Morgenstern star has been carefully carved in.

"The famous hidden Morgenstern manor" Jace says coming up beside her bringing an arm around her small body.

Her body goes rigid underneath his touch, how is she ever going to get out of here?

The place loos like a prison, her prison

Jonathan turns around with a wicked glint in his eyes "Of course" he says with glee.

"I had it rebuilt for months so that when we needed it, it would be ready, Isn't that right Clarissa?" Her brother says happily.

She can feel the demon walk up to them placing himself by the other side of her, so she's forced to be squeezed in between them.

He grips her cold hand and brings it up to his lips before kissing her knuckles gently _"Ma Belle"_ he whispers in her ear.

She keeps her gaze steady towards the mossy ground not moving a muscle.

"Oh come on Clarissa don't look so sad, you're going to enjoy it here. I had a chamber made just for you but then again you probably won't spend your time there" Jonathan says mischievously giving Jace a secretive grin.

She shudders uncomfortable between the two boys.

Her body starts to vibrate against her will.

She knows what he means. This is going to be her life now whenever she wants it or not.

There's no one saving her now.

She's truly going to be a prisoner, used by the two boys whenever they want.

Even if she managed to get away _where would she go?_

Her family is dead and she doesn't even know if Alec and her friends are alive. Maybe she should just kill herself and finish this once and for all, she's to selfish to care.

Maybe the angel will have mercy on her and save her a place in heaven so she could be with her mother again.

The thought makes a tear roll down her cheek but what hurts even more, is that Jace is here. Her golden angel is here and he's not going to help her.

After all those months praying and waiting for him to save her, all those months were just a waste of time.

 _He can't save you_

Who knows maybe he will join the party?

Her heart breaks even more if possible.

She's suddenly being pushed forward by the two boys through the high gates, all while talking and laughing together.

She can't hear what they are saying or laughing about, she's to lost in her cloud of thoughts.

She's pulled back into reality when the two boys reach down to grab hold of each of her hands.

She stands there lost between them infront of the large wooden doors.

Suddenly her brother bends down so that his warm lips touches her earlobe sending a spike of fear down her spine. She can feel his hot sticky breath against her cold and sticky skin as he whispers..

 _"Welcome home sister, all together at last"_

* * *

 **I hoped you like it!**

 **I thought it was a good idea to begin this story with the ending to Broken Angel.**

 **I won't change the story events from the "first" chapter of this story, only rewrite some things ^_^**

 **Please leave a Review and a Follow if you haven't already!**

 **I'll post as fast as I can since its winter break**

 **Thanks again**

 **And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	2. New York

**Hi everyone and welcome back.**

 **I know I have been gone for a while but there's allot going on with college and finals atm.**

 **Still hoping you will enjoy chapter 2 to this new story (:**

* * *

Surprisingly the first weeks in her new life was easy. She kept herself hidden locked up in her room while her brother and Jace continued to build their new empire.

She was even assigned one maid despite her protests to help with her hair, makeup and clothes. After some time she and Irina had become friends, it was good having someone there to talk to. It had helped her come over her mothers death.

The only time she saw her brother and Jace was either at dinner or in the training room.

She had lerned more about being a shadowhunter in these past weeks than ever before back at the institute. She had become strong, cold, and fierce just like the boys wanted her to be.

But the despite the distraction the training had given her, she still missed her old friends.

Did they survive?

She knew for sure that Alec is still alive since Jace's parabati rune was still intact and strong.

Exhailing loudly she continues to stare up at the high ceeiling of her room. It was a beautiful place really. The large manor had its beauty behind the darkness that her brother brought with him.

But even he had become more loose since they had won the war against the shadowhunters. He hadn't made any advances towards her, most of the time he let her be in her peaceful bubble of life.

She stands up from her large bed covered in pale white satin.

Irina had dreesed her in a long black gown with one long slit at her right leg, revealing a stealth with a knife safely tucked in.

Looking in the mirror she looks older somehow, more strong , she doesn't recognise the woman standing in front of her.

No more over sized T-shirts and hoodies, no more blue jeans splashed with paint.

But that is what she wanted after all, she wanted to burry the old Clary together with the memory of her mother.

She was Seraphina, strong, fierce, beutiful and lethal.

She can't help but to think if she would have become the same person if she was raised along side with her brother and Valentine.

A knock on the door distracts her from her thoughts.

"Come in" her strong voice booms between the walls.

An golden haired boy sticks his head in between the door.

"Dinner is almost ready, I thought I'd walk you there" Jace says playfully with a grin revealing his white perfect teeth.

She gives her angel warrior a smile back before walking towards him in a new grace she's never experienced before.

"You look stunning tonight as usual" he whispers in her ear making her blush.

"So do you handsome" she replies looking up into his golden eyes. His eyes light up and she can see another smile tugging at his lips.

Suddenly he pushes her up against the wall behind her and before she has time to react his lips are on hers in a struggle for power.

Adrenaline curses through her veins as her tung continues to meet his in a dance of power.

He's the first one to pull away breathing hard making her smile.

"I've missed you little red" he says running his hand down her cheek bone down to her chest, staying there and playing with her cleavege.

She slaps his hand away pushing him off her.

"Did someone mention dinner?" she asks playfully leaving him standing in the doorway looking surprised.

She let's out a small laugh continuing to walk down the hallway with her hair swaying behind her.

* * *

She was now used to sitting beside her brother at the dining table looking over at the new members of her brothers army.

The table was long at least fifty persons could fit. Beside her brother sat Jace as always discussing war startegies with some of her brothers inner circle friends.

She lifts her wine glass and takes a long sip of the cooling dark red liquid. She sighs in content feeling the alkohol warm her whole body making her at ease sitting and dining with the enemy.

Or was it her enemy, this was her new life, her new family.

Suddenly someone beside her clears his throat. Its one of her brother advisors, Robert..

"So how is training going miss Morgenstern" he says turning his brown lustful eyes at her.

Inwardly rolling her eyes she sets her wine glass down.

"Better than ever Robert " she replies smiling.

He lets out a laugh clearly amused, "I doubt that miss Morgenstern, I mean after all you are still new to all of this"

A few of his friends seems to nod in approval at Robert's remark.

Anger flares up in her chest, she gives the old man a look that could kill before leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"What would you now about that, after all I was the one to put an end to my own fathers life. As easily as I could end yours" she says venomously in his ear.

Robert starigtens up before swalloing.

Her brother has seemed to turn his attention to her with a look off awe in his eyes. He could clearly hear her and Roberts little conversation through his demon hearing senses.

She gives her brother a "what" look before shrugging her shoulders and picking up her wine glass again.

She liked this, she had never felt powerful in her old life, but now that was all she did.

She was the daughther of Valentine Morgenstern and sister to the most powerful man on earth. But most of all she could handle herself, no one could stand a chance against her rune magic . Not even her brother, that made her probably the most powerful person sitting around this table.

"Sister I would like to speak with you after dinner" Jonathan's smooth voice whispers in her ear, making her stomach roll in nerves.

Did she do something worng, maybe she wasn't supposed to threat Jonathan's inner circle members.

She gives him a brief nod before digging into her salad placed in front of her.

After dinner she walks straight to her brothers study, she doesn't even bother to knock before swinging open the door.

The door reveals her brother sitting behind his desk with a map placed in front of him.

Jace sits in one of the armchairs placed in front of the desk playing with his pocket knife, they don't need to tell her where to sit cause she already knows.

She takes the other armchair beside Jace, making him give her a secret smile. She blushes thinking back to their incident in her bedroom.

"So what would you like to discuss brother" she pipes up at her brother.

He's wearing dark washed jeans with a dark red gear pullover making his white hair stand out drastically against his skin. He looks beautiful and dark while her boyfriend was the opposite, warm and light.

Her brother let's out an amused laugh.

"Always so eager for information sister" he laughs.

Her face stays stoic revealing no emotion what so ever.

"Your training has gone extraordinary good sister. We have decided to let you on our next mission" her brother says Jace a smile.

Excitement runs through her body, a mission. It had been so long since she heard the word mission. Could she do it, or was he memory of her lost mother on the battle field still enough to break her in pieces.

"What kind of a mission?" she asks straightening up in the black leather chair.

Jace snaps his head up "We need to retrieve an old warlock friend of ours"

She furrows her eyebrows together before the scary realisation hits her.

"You want to kidnap Magnus Bane" she breaths out.

Her brother stands up from his chair crossing his arms, revealing his flexing biceps.

"We beleive he is helping a reforming group of shadowhunters and besides he might come in handy in the future" he says as a matter of fact.

"We believe he's hiding in plain sight in Germany" Jonathan says pointing down at a glowing blue light on the map"

Clary bends over to get a better view of the map, her brother is right he's in Berlin.

"Magnus is smarter than to be out without protection wards, he wants to be found" she says looking up to her brother.

Jonathan gives her a smile "smart remark sister, even if he wants to be found he wouldn't stand a change against us"

Jace joins the siblings "he's right, they are out numbered Clary" he says placing an arm protectively around her waist.

Suddenly the little blue bolb disappears from the large map.

"What the he-l" Clay starts but are swiftly cut off by her brother

"language sister" Jonathan snaps playfully making her narrow her eyes at him.

Suddenly the blue dot appears in a diffrent spot on the map, _New York_

"Looks like we're not going to Germany after all" Jace states at the siblings.

"Grab your things and meet me down in the hallway in 45 minutes, and Clarissa" Jonathan says making her look at him again.

"Wear something club like, we're going to need to blend in" he says before coming up beside her on the other side of Jace.

* * *

It's been 20 minutes since their little meeting in her brothers study and Irina had been managed to straitened her red hair and apply some new makeup to her porcelain skin.

"I don't Irina, I'm not going to be able to blend in with my hair" Clary says impatiently looking at the dresses laid out in front of her.

The brunette smiles at her "You worry to much Clarissa, everything is going to be fine" she says happily admiring her handy work playing with a pice of her hair.

Clary sighs looking down at her clothing choices _Wear something club like,_ her brothers words echoes in her head.

She picks up a short shadow hunter styled black dress with long laced sleeves. She hastily puts it on over her matching black underwear.

She looks her self in the mirror, the dress its like a second skin making her think about the similarity it has to the lace dress she wore the first time she visited Magnus lair with the lightwoods.

Its short and dips low in the front down to her waist, revealing cleavage and her runes.

"Nice choice miss Morenstern, I think theese boots will go well with it" Irina says happily coming up to admire her.

Clary puts the high knee heeled shoes on making her immediately become taller.

"Thank you Irina" she says kindly to the other woman before walking out of her room.

She has five minutes to spare so she walks straight into the weapons room. When there she picks up a set of kinjal knives and smaller ones to hide inside of her dress.

When done she walks straight into the hallway where she knows the boys are waiting for her.

The both guys eyes widenen seeing her walking down the hall.

"What, you told me to wear something club like" she snaps at her brother.

He swallows hard before regaining his posture.

Jace reaches inside of his pocket revealing his steele.

"Here I need to mark you before we go" he says walking up to her and placing the tip of the steele to her wrist.

While he draws some new runes to her skin, she can't help but to worry.

Will she be able to betray Magnus like this, the only small hope she has left to another life.

Suddenly her vision turns black and a forming rune starts to appear in her vision.

"I have an idea" she says taking Jace's steele despite her brothers alarmed look.

"Clary" her brother warns making her roll her eyes.

She places the tip of the steele to her collarbone and starts to draw the rune she saw in her mind.

When done the both boys gasp in supprise.

"Clary your hair" Jace says in awe taking a piece of it into his hand.

She looks into his eyes and sees her own reflection.

Hair as white as her brothers flows down flat all the way down to her lower back.

Surprised at her own handy she smiles. She knows why she saw the rune, she's been worried all this time that she would get recognised because of her hair color.

"It suits you darling sister, now we are more alike than I thought possible" Jonathan whispers in her hair.

Suddenly Jace comes up beside her taking her hand "It's only temporary right?"

Clary let's out a small laugh "Why?, would you miss your little red head" she laughs pushing her elbow into his side.

He smiles down at her but before he has time to reply she speaks up.

"let's get going" she says before placing the steele hard onto the wall drawing a portal for them.

The similar blue light shines in front of them.

She takes the boys hands before swiftly stepping into the blue shining lights.

 _New York she thinks bitterly_


End file.
